Back Off! She's Mine!
by Xhazel
Summary: Natsu never really considered what it would be like when he and Lucy become a "thing". He never even thought about being like that with her. But when a sudden "visitor" comes, will this change anything? (Includes other characters)


**Normal P.O.V**

It was almost evening in Magnolia. All the daylight shops are preparing for closing and people are in a hurry to get home and be in time for dinner. In the midst of all these, three figures could be seen walking down the streets.

"Mouuu! Natsu, could you please stop destroying things while we're out on jobs?! The reward money _always _end up on the repairs!" a pissed blonde celestial wizard complained to her partner emphasizing '_always'_ as they made their way back to the guild. They were just out on a job in a village near Crocus and was about to report back to the guild. "Now I won't be able to pay this month's rent!" She said as she waved her hands in the air and just couldn't help being frustrated at her salmon-haired partner.

"I can't help it, right?! The monster was stronger than I thought and I was thinking of ending it in just a jiffy you know! Besides, you destroyed some of it too! Don't go puttin' all the blame on me, Lucy" a salmon-haired dragon slayer scowled to his partner while his hands are at the back of his head. A blue flying cat can be seen flying beside the two. The blonde just glared at his argument.

"Come on Natsu, Lucy, stop arguing. You two look like a married couple who's having a Love Quarrel, Pfft" Happy, the blue flying cat snickered at his comment.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" the two answered together, hiding the faint blush forming on their cheeks.

"See? You're even in perfect unison with each other, fufufu." Happy snickered again.

The blonde just decided to ignore the blue cat's annoying comment and continued walking. Then she remembered that she haven't taken a shower for 2 days and she felt really tired for some reason, so she turned her head to her partner.

"Natsu, Happy, you two can go on without me, I think I'll be going home and take a rest first, I'll just go the guild tomorrow. Say hi to everyone for me, 'kay?" Lucy said as she turn around and was about to leave when she felt a warm hand grab her wrists.

"I'll take you there, its too dangerous to go alone, you might get kidnapped again, Luce" Natsu said with worry in his eyes. He remembered when she was kidnapped when she was walking down the streets (_refer to Phantom Lord Arc_).

She just gave him a warm smile and said, "Don't worry 'bout me Natsu, it won't happen again and I'll be fine. I have my spirits to protect me so, go on ahead okay?"

The salmon-haired teen looked hesitant to leave and was about to ask again, but decided against it.

With a sigh, he let go of her wrist and said " Okay, I get it. Just be careful okay? When you see a suspicious man either following you or watching you, don't hesitate to call one of your spirits and kick the his ass! Alright?" He gave her his toothy grin and dashed their way towards the guild.

"Bye Lucy! Be careful!" Happy waved as he continued flying beside his partner.

The blonde waved back and watched the two retreating figures that was slowly fading away in the distance.

As the two was out of sight, she made her way to her apartment which was only 3 blocks away from her current location. It wasn't that dark yet so she decided to take her time walking.

It took her 15 minutes to get to her apartment and was fidgeting in her pocket for the keys. As she was about to open the door, "Yo, You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" a voice suddenly interrupt what she was doing.

She was so surprised, that she dropped her apartment keys and turned around, her hands automatically got a hold of her Celestial Keys.

"Woah there, Missy. I ain't gonna do anything to you so please calm down." said the figure as it slowly steps in the light.

She immediately recognized the person in front of her.

"I-Its you!" The blonde said to the person in front of her. The figure just snickered at her reaction.

"You never change, Luce"

* * *

**Sorry for the wrong grammar, and please tell me if I should continue this story or not.****  
**

**There! So I've been thinking about a story plot for a long time, and I've come up with this! I wasn't able to make new stories because I've been really busy this past few months. But its vacation time now, so I made it my ultimate goal to put my idea into action! HAH! **  
**Anyway.. Don't forget to review, and click favorite!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does hihi 3**

**~Xhazel~**


End file.
